


Know at Your Peril

by snowynight



Series: What You Have Tamed [4]
Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Captivity, Dark, Deliberately Distressed Damsel, M/M, Magic, POV Outsider, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: A gang of sick rich people decide to pick Jim as their gangbang victim. They discover to their horror that they choose the wrong target. (Fantasy AU)





	Know at Your Peril

Callahan found his next prey the third day he was in the luxury seaside resort.

“Pretty thing, isn’t it?” His friend teased when he pointed Callahan to a human on the street.

Under the shade of a tall tree, the human was drinking with a straw from a glass of green drink. Callahan watched the human’s plush lips and pink tongue lapping at the straw, wondering how good it would feel to force himself inside the human and made him cry.

“Not bad,” he replied.

After finishing his drink, the human turned his head and his face lit up. Slowly he smiled and licked his lips. Callahan's trousers tightened. _What an easy target,_ he thought. _He’s already coming on to me._

However, the human walked straight into a Vulcan man’s arms, holding his biceps and looking up at him, as if the world and Callahan didn’t exist. The Vulcan softened his eyes, taking his hands and leaving together.

Neither of them noticed Callahan. His friend laughed. “They don't even know you exist.”

 _It’ll be your biggest mistake, human,_ Callahan thought.

* * *

 It was surprisingly hard to keep track of the couple, as Callahan’s people were stupid enough to lose them several times. However, when Callahan wanted something done, nothing could go against him. Finally his people delivered tapes of surveillance recording.

The human and the Vulcan stayed in a seaside cabin, and they made good use of the beach. The human lay naked on a beach mat, his hair and skin golden in sunlight, moaning obscenely when the Vulcan put sun potion on him.

In another recording, the human gave a lap dance to the Vulcan while kissing him. Despite the Vulcan’s impassive expression, he held the human tightly. Their different skin tones complemented each other perfectly and Callahan shifted uncomfortably watching them.

 _He must be really good at bed to lure a Vulcan to public sex_ , Callahan thought. _A worthy display in my next party. I’m so lucky to find him first, as humans are easy target._

* * *

 It was so easy to lure the human into his trap, Callahan thought when he smiled at his prey. Some good threat and muscles and the human was at his complete mercy. He couldn’t wait to make him scream.

The human smiled blandly and sweetly. He still didn’t know what’s coming for him, which only excited Callahan more as he always loved breaking the nice innocent ones. It would cement his position among his peers.

“Don’t think you can escape. The whole island’s security and police is in my pocket.”

 _How should I begin?_ He thought, looking at his arsenal of knives, whips needles and other toys. _I can cut into him and whip him bloody. It would look great on his skin. I should have put him on a leash and collar too . He would look pretty screaming._

The human looked at him from underneath his eyelashes, pushed his bottom lips out and licked them, his golden skin perfectly lickable. Callahan unbuttoned his collar, his mind conjuring up many sexual images. This human would decorate his home perfectly, and everyone would be jealous of him.

A flower-like scent filled the air, making it hard to concentrate. How came the human was so irresistible? Why did he wait so long to obtain him? The human was born to be ravished. His friends all stared at the human with starved eyes and open mouths, and he knew what they wanted: to fill the pretty human’s mouth and ass and every hole, to rub their cocks by his body and cover him with their come.

Did the room become hotter?

Callahan wanted to grab the human and forced him on his knees, but the human’s eyes were now so striking and unearthly that he froze in his action. His friends looked equally stuck with widened eyes.

The human looked at him teasingly, leaning forward from his chair. Callahan’s tongue tied up and his limbs felt too much like stone to move. His friends froze similarly.

The room was filled with a strong spicy and sweet aroma. Callahan felt dizzy with wants. He had to fuck this human, violating him until he cried out, as his organ was so hard that it hurt, but he still froze in his seat.

The human’s voice went straight to his groin when he asked with a smile, “Do you all want to stay with me enough that you’ll do everything for that?”

“Yes, I want it!” Callahan had never wanted anything more than a piece of the human. How could he go on with his life without knowing about this human’s existence? His friends yelled “Yes!” 

The human laughed.

He glowed bright enough to lit up the room, smiled at and whispered to everyone. When it was Callahan’s turn he felt so thrilled that his heart almost jumped out.

“It’s time for you all to honour your promise,” the human smiled sweetly. “What about your whole skin as a price? Don't worry. Your friends are eager to help.”

Callahan screamed when one friends held him in his grip and the other started cutting and peeling off his skin. Pain, so much pain, but he couldn't fight nor escape. Other friends started flaying each other.

When Callahan was bleeding, the human leaned forward with a smile. “The show's worth it, isn't it?”

 _No, no…_ But what he could manage to say was, “Yes.”

* * *

 “It seems that you no longer need assistance,” Spock said when he entered the room with an armed team. Jim recognized everyone of them as Spock's elite killers. He must be worried.

“Your presence is always welcome, Mr. Spock. Let’s take care of this scene.”

With a nod Spock's people cleaned up evidence that anyone but the dead were ever there.

When Jim returned with Spock to their private cabin, Spock said in a tense voice. “I apologize. This should never have happened.”

Jim smiled fondly at him. Only Spock would take responsibility for every inconvenience to Jim’s person. “We can't let you have all the fun. However, if you want to be punished, I can think of something.”

Spock’s ear tips turned green endearingly so Jim kissed him, already looking forward to the sex as they were now free from the annoying voyeurs.

**Author's Note:**

> non-graphic description of torture on the villains


End file.
